


Hands

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, I just want Bucky to be happy and cocky, I'm a Bucky Girl in a Bucky World, Metal arm porn, Smut, because I live for cocky Bucky ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: With you it was always the hands, and Sergeant Barnes' were works of art...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has some nice, big hands... Right?

With you it was always the hands, and Sergeant Barnes' were works of art... His flesh hand with those long, thick fingers and all those small, almost invisible, scars scattered over it. And the veins in the back, begging to be traced with fingertips and tongue, going all over his muscular arm, and you wondered if his hand was rough and calloused. The metal one, was shiny and chromed, with a soft mechanic whirring to it and the sheer power behind it, just the thought of it had you squirming in your seat, you probably were fucked in the head for finding that appendage so alluring but every time you saw it your mind would start wandering to places that you shouldn't allow it to.

So when he cleared his throat and brought you out of your reverie with a "Doll, I don't know about now but back in my day staring was considered rude" you jumped softly and felt the heat going over to your face, you bit your lip and looked up at him reluctantly.  
"So sorry Sergeant Barnes, it wasn't my intention to stare" Of course, it wasn't just his hands. All of him was a motherfucking work of art, a fucking master piece, from the dark, brown hair to the pink lips and the blue/grey eyes. You were fucked, you knew it from the first time you laid eyes on him and when your eyes fell to his gorgeous, strong and powerful hands you just knew you were done for.  
"Sweetheart, I'm used to people staring at my arm. Are you scared?" He asked, leaning against the bar.  
"Scared?" You asked and released a nervous laugh "No, Sergeant Barnes. I just... I think is awesome, the sheer power of it..." You had started to move your hand towards his, then stopped when you realized what you were about to do "Sorry. Sure, I bet it can be quite intimidating, but I find it fascinating"  
"You sound like the doctors down in the labs" He smirked.  
"I guess working with them down in the labs does that to a girl" You bit your lip again.  
"I knew I had seen you around" He smirked again "Tho, those other times you were wearing very different clothes"  
You felt your face growing hot again and you knew he could hear the fast beating of your heart, everyone who worked in the labs was more than aware of the effects of the Serum. Your form fitting red cocktail dress, with spaghetti straps hugged your curves nicely and accentuated all the right places, it was a party after all and you wanted to look nice.  
"I... Yeah" you nodded and smiled shyly to him, he definitely was getting better. When he had arrived was put on cryostasis, by his own decision, and once he had been woken up King T'Challa had made sure he received all the medical help he needed both with his arm and dealing with the consequences of what Hydra had done to him. He was way more open and sociable now, still reserved and brooding, but he was doing a lot better now in social situations. Unlike you, who were stammering and blushing non stop at every single word he said.

"Doll, can I buy you a drink?" He was way closer now than at the beginning.  
You breathed deeply and tried to relax "Well, technically you wouldn't be buying me a drink, Sergeant Barnes"  
He chuckled "Oh, darlin' I know... I'm just trying to be a gentleman" You were looking down at his hands, again, biting your lip distractedly "Doll, my eyes are up here"  
"Sorry" There was that heat again on your face "Yes, please. Buy me a drink"  
"What are you drinking?" He asked you, you could feel his eyes raking down your body.  
"I... Just rum and coke" With his flesh hand Bucky tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, your breath catching in your throat for a moment. With that same hand he signaled the bartender to come over and asked for your rum and coke and his scotch, you bit your lip again thinking about how your drink choice might come across as juvenile.

After the bartender handed you both your drinks, the two of you decided to move to a more secluded area of the hall in which you both could sit and talk. You kept stealing glances at his hands, both of them, and your brain wouldn't shut up about how good the contrast between his hands would feel on your skin. Bucky had discarded his suit jacket a while ago and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows.  
"You know, Doll, you just keep looking at my hands" You bit your lip again, trying to look bashful "What is it?"  
"Oh... I-i... Is nothing Sergeant Barnes" You said, without dropping the formality.  
"Is obviously something, if you keep looking at them and biting your lip like that" You had hoped for the best, for him to not notice, but he did. He was a trained assassin, he had to be able to notice stuff like that "You can tell me, I promise I don't bite" He had gotten close enough to whisper in your ear, it sent a shiver down your spine and the heat between your legs became stronger and more urgent.  
You fixed your eyes on his neck, with his tie undone a while ago, you had noticed how he didn't like wearing things around his neck "I like your hands, Sergeant Barnes. Both of them"  
"Is that so, darlin'?" He hooked a metal finger under your chin and made you look up at his striking blue/grey eyes "I figured that much on my own. The hammering of your heart, and other things, were giving you away. So tell me, pretty girl, what about them?"  
"I-I... I like how big and strong they are" he was still holding your face to look at him.  
"Keep going" His voice had dropped several octaves and and was sounding deeper and raspier than usual.  
"And I like the veins in the back of your right hand, and the small scars there" He had snaked his right hand around your waist and pulled you even closer to him. You swallowed and kept talking "And the other one, the metal one, I like how powerful it is and how smooth it looks" Your lip was between your teeth again, but this time the Sergeant used his metal thumb to pull it out from between your teeth, caressing it. And in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, the tip of your tongue peaked out from your mouth and licked the pad of it, earning a low groan from Bucky,  
"Baby doll... Are you trying to get in trouble?" His reaction to your confession had emboldened you, giving you a new sense of bravado.  
You just smirked, with his thumb still on your lip "Sergeant Barnes, I love trouble"

"I'll show you trouble, little girl" he got up and pulled you with him, making quick way to the exit of the hall and towards the elevators, trapping you against the wall while the elevator came "What do you think about when you stare at my hands?"  
You had gotten so far and you were not going to chicken out now "I... Once, I thought about coming all over your fingers"   
"I need details, I can't give you what you want if you're not detailed enough" His face was buried on the crook of your neck, you could feel the tip of his nose going up and down the column of your throat, his breath ghosting over your skin.  
"First I thought about the flesh ones and then I thought about the metal ones" Your eyes were closed and your chest was raising and falling at a fast pace.  
"Was it fast or slow?" You almost couldn't believe the questions Bucky was asking, and when you didn't answer fast enough for his liking his left hand made a fast way over the side of your body and squeezed your ass cheek, the cold of the metal sipping through the material of your dress and the suddenness of his action making you yelp in surprising "I asked you a question, sugar"  
In that moment the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival and making him stand straight in front of you, a devious smile on his face "Ladies first"

Just after the door to his quarters closed Bucky was all over you. His flesh hand fisted in your hair and pulled your head back, so you could look up at him "Did you thought about me pulling your hair?" His voice low and dark, it had a commanding edge to it. The metal hand was loosely wrapped around your throat. You nodded "Answer me"  
"Yes" He had you and he knew it. Bucky hadn't even kissed you, but there you were, telling him about the things that went through your mind every time you glanced at him or his hands. And his face and pink lips were so close to yours. He had started to back you up, until your lower back met with one of the kitchen stools. Then he finally kissed you. Rough and dominating, not allowing any doubt of who was in charge his tongue tracing your lower lip softly and your hands started to undo the buttons of his shirt. A groan left his mouth when you dragged your nails down his newly exposed chest and you smirked.

"Turn around" you did and felt Bucky unzip your dress, a cold metal finger following the line of your spine down until it met the waistband of your underwear making you shiver and causing goosebumps to break all over your skin. Bucky kissed your shoulder and smirked when a you let a shaky breath scape your lips and his fingers delicately pushed the straps of your dress down your arms, letting it pool around your feet. Both his hands snaked around your body from behind and kneaded your breasts, brushing his thumbs over your nipples, pinching and pulling until they were hard and you were moaning his name.  
"J-james... Bucky, oh God!" He bit your earlobe and pulled slightly.  
"Uh-uh... That's not how you're addressing me tonight, Doll" His flesh hand traveled down your front until it was cupping your sex and caressing, feeling how your wetness soaked through your underwear "All of this just from looking at my hands?"  
"Yes" You nodded your head vigorously licking your lips.  
"Yes what?" His metal hand was around your throat again, this time applying a little pressure.  
"Yes, Sergeant Barnes" You said breathlessly, of all the ways you imagined your night going, this was not one of them. But you were not about to complain.  
"That's more like it, darlin'" He gripped your hips and whispered huskily on your ear "Sit on the stool" You obey him, turning around and sitting on the stool that's now behind you. His hands immediately go to the waist band of your panties and you lift your hips allowing him to remove them. Then he nudges your legs open, standing between them, both of his hands ghosting up the insides of your thighs "You know, my ma used to say that it was always the quiet ones. And here you are"  
"Sergeant, please... Touch me" You know he gets off on that, so you use it to get what you want.  
"So fucking polite" One of his flesh fingers dips inside your folds and you bite your lip "How am I going to say no to you?" You placed your hands on his shoulder to steady yourself, your head falling on his shoulder "So fucking wet" 

Bucky is circling your clit, his metal hand gripping your hip, his thumb drawing soft soothing circles on your hipbone. You want him to fuck you with his fingers or his cock, at this point you'll take whatever it is he wants to give you. His fingering you, but only using the tip of his fingers, his thumb applying just a little pressure on your bundle of nerves "Sergeant... More, I need more" You swallowed hard when he started to pump his fingers slowly, your wetness coating his fingers and making them glisten every time he withdrew them, his lips are on your hair leaving soft, affectionate kisses.  
"Do you see that, babe?" His voice is soft, just above a whisper "You're so wet and tight" You bite your lip, he certainly knows how to use his words. His movements are still slow but now his metal thumb is the one circling your bundle of nerves, the cold sensation causes a shiver to shake your body and a cry to leave your lips. His building you up slowly, so he can see you fall apart the moment you dive head first into your orgasm. 

"Oh... Fuck! Sergeant please, don't stop... Don't stop" You're begging him and you just don't find it in yourself to care, you need it. Need him, his hands working you and playing you like a instrument. He starting to go faster, and you try to kiss him, but he stops you.  
"No, no... Look at my hands, Baby. You wanted them, now look at them" Your breath was ragged and the only thing you wanted to do more than watch his hands was kiss his lips "If you're a good girl for me I'll let you be bad later" Your legs tried to shut close, but he was between them making it impossible. His fingers were fucking you fast and hard, his bionic thumb flicking at your clit, alternating with pressing and circling, and you're so close.  
"So close, Sergeant Barnes... I'm so close" Your legs are starting to tremble and you're thankful for being sited on the stool, you know that if you were standing your knees would be about to buckle at any second.  
"Yeah? You gonna cum for me Baby Doll?" His fingers start to curl inside you at the same rythm of his thumb on your clit, and your mouth falls open, forming a perfect little O but no sound comes out "Answer me or I stop"  
"Yes! Sergeant, yes I'm gon... Na.." Your words die in your lips when your orgasm hit you like a train, washing over you on wave after wave of white, hot pleasure. Bucky's fingers still pumping and curling inside you. Your nails dig on his broad shoulders and your almost sure the marks will stay, at least, for a day or two. You can't take it anymore and cup his face on your hands, kissing him forcefully and earning a groan from him, your legs still shaking from the aftershock of your orgasm, you end the kiss by biting his plump lower lip.

You watch as Bucky retrieves his fingers from inside you, wet and shiny, with your arousal and he circles your nipples with them, lowering his mouth and sucking on them, leaving them hard and achy for him. Them he licks his fingers in the most vulgar way you've seen him do anything. You whimper at the sight and push him away, jumping from the stool and guiding him backwards into the small living room, pushing him into the sofa and straddling his lap "Sergeant, you said I could be a bad girl later. So I'll take you on your word" When Bucky tries to get a hold on your waist you gran them and pin them to the back of the sofa "Good things come for those who wait"

"Doll, don't get too cocky with me" You just smirk at him.


End file.
